Constant Storm
by kari910
Summary: When facing a world full of oddities and odder people, a girl with amnesia isn't all that strange. A Journey of literal self discovery becomes the adventure of a lifetime when happenstance happens to have bigger things in store for the girl and her life in this world she has no memory of. Red heads, straw hats, pirates, oh my! (SE Leanah rewrites, finally.)
1. Friendly yet Strange Faces

Thinking back on it all. Everything about my journey was strange.

But I suppose that was the whole point.

Or maybe there wasn't one at all.

Either way, I recall it all started when I woke up in the warm, comforting room.

My senses slowly returned to me. I could hear the ocean as it gently rocked the boat. I could smell a very faint trace of cigarette smoke. My mouth was dry, and all my joints felt stiff.

"How long 'til she wakes up, you think?" I heard a voice. Deep and worried.

"I don't know, but the captain told us to get him when she does." Another voice responded, muffled but something in their mouth.

I finally started to move. I flexed my fingers first, then my arms. "W- where…?" I tried to push myself up, but I was far too weak. I felt like I'd been asleep for days, maybe longer…

The muffled voice laughed. "Well, I'll go get the captain." The door to where ever I was opened and I heard footsteps quickly move away.

"Hey. Hey now, don't push yourself too hard." The other voice, The deep worried one, took on a gentle almost fatherly tone.

I blinked, trying to process everything around me and only getting a headache in return. I threw an arm over my eyes to stop myself from making that mistake again. "Where am I?" I managed to choke out.

"You're only on the best pirate ship on the four oceans!"

"Pirates…?" Had I been kidnapped? No, With just what I could tell based on voices… They seemed to kind to kidnap someone. I moved my arm and tried my eyes again. Everything was blurry, but at least the headache was more or less gone.

"The Red Hair Pirates!"

The name rang a bell faintly, somewhere in the very back of my mind. "I… I don't know that name."

"Oh."

I looked over at the man, just from seeing him sitting, I could tell he was a little taller than me. HIs skin was tan, and he wore something on his head that read "Yasopp".

He, I guessed he was Yasopp, smiled at me and asked. "What's your name?"

My name? Now that was a thought. Before I could answer the door swung open, in the doorway stood a tall man, maybe as tall as Yasopp, with red hair, probably the captain. "I heard she was awake!" His voice was loud and boisterous as his appearance, he certain looked and sounded the part of "Pirate Captain"

I forced myself to sit up. Every part of me ached from lack of use.

"Captain!" Yasopp's smile got even wider.

"Quick! Inform the crew we're celebrating tonight!" He moved into the room with some sheer form of excited grace as Yasopp bolted out. He looked down at me, a smile even wider than Yasopp's on his face. "We're all glad you're alive! We found you passed out on a small little boat."

"Really?" I turned my head down to look at myself. I didn't seem to be injured. Red shirt, black pants… No, I seemed completely fine. "I don't remember."

"That's fine!" He produced two bottles of beer and held one out to me. "I'm Shanks, I'm the captain of this crew."

I looked down at the beer in my hands. I'd never had it before, I was certain of that. Those faint bells were back. I closed my eyes. Shanks seemed like a trustworthy guy. And It was only polite I introduce myself back. But..

"My name is…" There were no bells. I frowned. "It's…" I couldn't recall it, no matter how hard I tried. I dropped the bottle and covered my face. "I don't remember!"

Shanks handled the situation remarkably well. He set down his bottle and rubbed my back gently. "It's okay. Don't worry. You just woke up. It might take a while."

"N- no… It's more than that." The realization was slowly dawning on me as I tried to focus on anything else. "I can't remember anything! Not my name, not my parents, not where I grew up. Nothing!"

"It's fine." He spoke softly. "I'll send the doctor to check on you later, and someone to clean up the beer. You just rest some more."

I slowly curled up and tried to rest as per Shanks's suggestion.

Soon after someone entered. "I… hope you remember." I recognized the voice as Yasopp.

"I hope I do too…" I squeezed my eyes shut and drifted to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Heyo!

Bet y'all thought I was dead.  
But as always I RISE FROM THE GRAVE.

I can't promise regular up dates, but here are those rewrites I promised a year ago.  
There are some major changes in store for L, some of which I don't even want to say because it'll ruin the fun!  
One thing I will say is that I'm planning on glossing over a lot of the stuff that everyone knows, so stuff like Chopper's backstory is going to be condensed because I'm sure you've all read that so many times you don't really need this story to repeat it back to you.

As Always  
Your ever willing Author,  
Kari910


	2. New Friends, New Ventures

I ended up waking before the sun rose the next morning. I rolled over and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Shanks sitting in the chair again. After calming down a bit I realized he was asleep.

I slowly sat up and became more aware of the room, and the nursing I'd received from the doctor late in the night. I vaguely recalled being roused for a physical, he had checked my pulse and asked me a few questions here and there, and a glass of water.

The memories were hazy but…

I sighed and slid out of the bed. Shanks stayed asleep, which allowed me to poke around the room. The desk behind him was covered in important looking papers, captain's logs, and beer bottles. A guilty pit formed in my stomach. This must've been Shanks's room, and I'd taken it over.

I glaced at the sleeping captain, then quickly and silently took my leave from the room. I needed to _breathe_.

On deck, in the fresh air just before dawn. The full visit the doctor made slowly came back to me.

"You appear to be healthy." Doc regarded me with the utmost care, his hands never pressed too hard and he never asked questions that he knew now I wouldn't be able to answer. "I'll just take your pulse." He rolled up my sleeve, and paused. I was too out of it at the time to know why but he waved Shanks over. He had looked down at whatever Doc was seeing, and before anything else Doc had pulled Shanks from the room at the time, hushed words exchanged between them followed by tense silence, and then they both re-entered.

"What...?"

Neither of them said a word. Shanks just sat back down in the seat, and Doc went back to his examination.

But now that I was more lucid. Now that I wasn't half asleep and loopy. I rolled up my sleeve, and I knew exactly what what caused it.

Scars littered my arm. Pale, old, and numerous. I rolled up my other sleeve and saw the exact same. My blood felt like ice settling into my veins. I some how knew if I checked other areas I'd find more scars. And some sneering part of me told me they were my fault.

I stood at the railing for hours, the sun rose just over the horizon. Everything about me and my old memories were just as elusive as they had been yesterday. I was a relatively clean slate. I had no family, no friends, no likes, no dislikes. I was a whole new person. I could be anyone I wanted to be, except me. But… did I even want to be me?

"I see you're an early riser." I didn't need to turn around to know it was Shanks.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I'ma light sleeper."

I turned slightly. "I… I want to think, so if you could go back to sleep, that'd be great."

He walked right up next to me. "Maybe I'm not sleepy anymore."

I wasn't winning this one. I already knew that. "I just-" I stopped, realizing I hadn't rolled my sleeves back down and hastily did that. Shanks, to his credit, didn't mention the scars. I leaned on the rails.

"Hey, don't lean on the railing so much."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm not on your crew, so you can't tell me what to do! I'll lea- Achoo!" I shook my head slightly after sneezing. "-lean on the railing as much as I want."

"Touche." He laughed. "Do you remember anything?"

"Just… Physical stuff. 18 years old, 5'9", brown hair, grey eyes…" I looked up suddenly, "Oh! Oh! My birthday is May 22nd!"

"Hey! That's great! We should celebrate!"

I chuckled. "I mean, it's nothing big. And that's all I can remember…" I stared out at the ocean, listening to the waves crash against the ship.

"Well, the best we can do is hope you remember soon. For now… I think I'll call you Leah."

"Leah?" I glared at him. "Now wait a minute; When did you decide my name was Leah?" I got the feeling my name started with a J not an L.

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Since right now. Besides, I'll need a name to call you when I introduce you to the rest of the crew."

"The rest of the crew?" I spoke slowly.

"Yeah, you might as well get introduced to them." He said with a big grin on his face as he started walking back to his cabin. "Oh yeah, we dock at the next island tomorrow. You're going to need some new clothes and we need more provisions anyway."

"You make it sound like you're introducing me as a new crew member!" I called after him.

He paused, "The way you look out at those wave, it's the same way everybody on this crew looks at them." There was something else. I knew he was keeping another reason from me.

"Sure, but that doesn't mean I want to be a pirate-" In a blinding flash three people came to mind. A man tied up and beaten with a bandana on his head. A woman with orange hair, a white shirt, and a skirt. And another man in a fine suit. Each of them denying and invitation to join s crew of some sort.

I stumbled back, gripping the rail tight so I didn't fall.

Those three. They seemed familiar but… I couldn't remember them, _Why couldn't I remember-?_

"Are you okay?" Shanks was by my side, a hand on my back to stabilize me.

"I'm fine." The lie slipped out before I even had a chance to think properly. "I'm fine." I repeated, shaking off the weirdness of remember people that were familiar but I knew I'd never met.

"I haven't known you that long but I know that's a lie."

"I just… I don't know. I might've remembered something?" Except, I didn't? I just ended up getting myself confused, really.

"More memories?" I could tell he was onto my bullshit, but he smiled and clapped me on the back. "Well then! Let's celebrate _extra_ tonight!"

"Yeah. Sure."

The rest of the day is a flurry of introductions and getting-to-know-you type conversations which I really couldn't contribute a whole lot to. I met Benn Beckman, the one who'd been smoking when I woke up, and then a proper introduction to Yasopp, and then I met the rather portly Lucky Roo who happily offered me a piece of meat, saying it might help my memory problems.

Eventually a mug full of beer found its way to my hand and without much thought I downed it, it tasted terrible and burned my throat, but I had another, and another, and another. And then I was cut off for the night.

I wasn't quite blackout drunk but I'd been close. I don't actually recall any of it, other than I had a lot of fun, but something had definitely bothered me.

* * *

Now we're getting to some real changes.

Small ones.

But they'll add up along the way.

I'm not doing the signature anymore, it's kinda pretentious.


End file.
